Sith Army
The Sith Army is the primary ground force of the Sith Empire, and bears the responsibility of providing garrison units as well as offensive soldiers. Comprised of Force and non-Force users alike, the Sith Army is divided into three branches: the Sith Marines, the Sith Defense Corps, and the Sith Guard. Overview The Sith Army is the primary ground armed forces of the Sith Empire, and is relatively small when compared to the armies of other nations, such as the Galactic Empire and New Republic. However, despite its small numbers, each individual soldier is trained to a far higher degree than his counterparts in other militaries and is equipped with the most advanced technology. As a result, each soldier is a mobile weapons platform, an individual fortress as much as he is a regular soldier; in any other military, the average Sith soldier would be considered of veteran quality or better. The Sith Army is divided into three groups: the Sith Marines and the Sith Defense Corps, and the Sith Guard. Each group fulfills a separate responsibility: the Marines is the Sith Empire's specialized offensive quick-strike force, the Defense Corps is responsible for garrison missions, and the Sith Guard fulfills the general need for ground forces. Sith Marines and Sith Defense Corp soldiers wear similar armor models, and are distinguished by visual markings; Sith Guard soldiers wear black Sith Stormtrooper armor. Sith Marines The Sith Marines are the primary Special Forces unit within the Sith Empire, and serve in an offensive capacity. They specialize in infiltration and commando tactics, assaults and ship-boarding actions, and other offensive maneuvers requiring specialized troops. Sith Marines are thus equipped with the latest equipment, and wear specialized battle armor. This armor provides a self-contained environment and can mount heavy weapons and substantial protection. When maneuverability is important, Marines are instead provided with a lighter suit of powered armor that does not hinder agility. Sith Defense Corps The Sith Defense Corps represents the central government-subsidized law enforcement and peace-time military force in the Sith Empire. They compromise the central unit of any planetary garrison, and they are the troops deployed onboard Sith warships as defensive soldiery and a deterrent to enemy boarding actions. Only invasion fleets carry Marines, but every ship in the Navy has a detail of Defense Corps soldiers. When a planet has been conquered and the initial resistance overcome, it is the Defense Corps that moves in and establishes a permanent military occupation and defense force. They are trained highly in urban combat, crowd/riot control, law enforcement, and guerrilla tactics. Their armor is similar to the armor worn by the Sith Marines. Sith Guard The Sith Guard serves as the primary ground force of the Sith Empire, and serves as the primary feeder to Sith Marine and Defense Corps units. Guardsmen are trained in standard military strategy and tactics, and fulfill the role of line infantryman. They are equipped with Sith Stormtrooper armor and other, more generalized gear. Armored vehicles, artillery units, and so forth are integrated into Guard units. Training Training within the Sith Army is composed of three primary stages. Every individual enters the Sith Guard and is trained as a typical soldier. After a period of time in active service, a Guardsman is allowed to apply to either the Sith Marines or the Sith Defense Corps, or continue his service in the Guard. Category:Sith EmpireCategory:Balsa